Yuya Uzumaki
= "When the Roots are deep, there is no reason to fear the Wind." = ''Yuya Uzumaki ''(ゆや うずまき) is a Genin of Konohagakure and member of the Uzumaki clan. Background Yuya was born in the Whirlpool Country, to a single mother - Kaida Uzumaki. He spent most of his childhood at her hip, inside the Akimono Library. As a result, Yuya quickly developed a true curiosity for Ninjutsu at a young age. When Yuya approached his mother wanting to learn more she quickly hushed him, trying to end his interest before it grew. However, it did not work. His curiosity only grew with age and when he was 15 years old Kaida finally broke. She taught him the origins of their clan, the fabled stories of Sakai and Raishimaru, even the tribulations of previous wars their clan engaged in. Yuya was completely engrossed in the lessons, he had an undeniable and insatiable appetite for knowledge. He wanted to become a Shinobi and Kaida realized she couldn’t continue to keep him down. She saw the potential in her young boy, no matter how difficult it was for her to accept - he was destined to be a fine Uzumaki Shinobi. When Yuya turned 17 years old, she took the boy and the two traveled to Konohagakure. She found a stable job working in the Library but she knew there were other Uzumakis who settled there. She knew Konoha would be the best place to mould her son into the Shinobi he desperately wanted to be. Shortly after their arrival, Yuya enrolled into the Academy. He was only a Student for a few months, quickly proving himself worthy of graduation, the title of Genin, and proving Kaida’s intuition to be correct. He’s developed good relationships since his arrival and has discovered an inner commitment to Konoha, wanting to serve the village with his entire being. However, his lack of a father figure and mild codependency of his mother as a young boy continues to plague Yuya to this day. He has developed traits that some would argue are unbefitting of a Shinobi. At times he can be emotional, soft, even romantic - feminine traits that can be attributed to a lack of masculinity around the house. Personality Yuya is charming, friendly and altruistic - often putting the feelings of others before his own. To outsiders, he may come across as self-confident, but he is both heavily introspective and self-critical, two traits that fuel his growth as a Shinobi. Yuya is also quite well read, having grown up in a family which possessed the Akimono library, the vastest source of Ninjutsu knowledge. At his core, he is a duty-bound man, committed to Konohagakure. He understands that at times he may have to do things that may not be conventionally considered good but he always acts with Konoha in mind. That said, he is not stone-hearted. He is somewhat of a romantic, and has a soft spot for his peers and dango dumplings. Appearance Yuya is a young looking man with a fair complexion and slim build. His eyes are brown and may seem somewhat cold or stoic to those unfamiliar with him, but there is an undeniable child-like kindness and emotion behind them. Yuya has orange hair that often falls onto his forehead. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Abilities As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Yuya's chakra is naturally resilient. His chakra reserves are unusually vast and he inherited the ability to materialize Adamantine Chains capable of binding a single target. Ninjutsu Yuya learned of his natural affinity for Wind Release Jutsu sometime after arriving in Konohagakure. He is capable of performing the Wind Bullet Jutsu. Yuya has also gained the ability to manipulate Water Release Jutsu. He is capable of performing the Water Bullet Jutsu. Fūinjutsu Yuya inherited a natural affinity for the Uzumaki Fūinjutsu techniques although he still has much to learn. Trivia * The name "Yuya" means "carefree". * His favorite meal is Spicy Tonkotsu Ramen. * He has an unhealthy Dango habit. * He has a secret love for romance novels. Category:Konoha Characters Category:Uzumaki Characters